For You, Anything
by SigSig
Summary: The finest creation is one that benefits its creator.


**Disclaimer: **Togainu no Chi and all associated characters and material belong to Nitro+chiral. I claim no ownership.

A/N: This one's a little shorter. It's for "service" in the November mini-challenge at kinkbingo. It's expanding that scene they had in episode 3. It's also in the game, but the show gave me more to work with. It's less explicit this time around, but I'm gonna go all out next time. **thumbs up**

For You, Anything

By: SigSig

He was about ready to throw something. And he would, if it didn't mean he'd just be making a mess for himself. But _dammit_, there were times where he just felt like making a mess and breaking things. This time would be one of those times because of goddamn Motomi.

The man's very presence was completely irksome. His gentlemanly smile was probably the thing that disgusted him the most and it made him want to rip it straight from his face so he didn't have to look at it anymore. He'd feed him to his slaves if he could, just to get him out of his business.

It was fine if new applicants wanted to participate in Igra. He was just the one who made the rules; anyone was totally free to join if they wanted to. It was just that Motomi was the one standing behind them and that made him feel anxious and made him wonder if accepting that kid into the game was the right choice. He didn't have anything to worry about, did he? There was really nothing to worry about, so why...

That's it. He was fed up. He was going to burst if he didn't do something soon.

Or, judging by the strangled gasp beside him, Kau was going to be the one to burst if he didn't let go.

He released his throat immediately and put his hand on the top of his head as he sagged on top of him. "Did that hurt?" he murmured sweetly, actually feeling half-bad that he'd let himself get that distracted. Kau was quite resilient, though. And, if the way his cheeks were lighting up was any indication, he also got off quite a bit from some rough treatment as well. He stroked his fingers through his short pale hair until he sighed and wriggled against him.

"Such a naughty little one," he purred, letting his hand travel lower and lower until his fingers brushed at the sensitive skin of his stomach just above his belts. Kau moaned weakly around his gag and bit down on it hard. Arbitro could even hear the way the material creaked under the weight of his sharp teeth and noticed with some appreciation that he couldn't even help a bit of saliva from dripping down his jaw at the teasingly light touch of his fingertips.

"Come here, now." He touched his chin and Kau did his best to turn and rise up high enough where his master could wrap an arm around his middle to bring him up for a kiss. It had taken a bit of skill at first; it was always going to be a little awkward to kiss him around the gag, but they managed. It was a shame that he couldn't return his kiss like this, but right now, what Arbitro needed the most was his pet, just like this.

His nerves often got away with him. It was bad, for sure. A part of him knew that he really ought to do something about those issues besides brandishing a whip on his slaves from time to time when it got out of control, but he didn't often listen to that rational side of himself either. That part wasn't the fun part, and although it made things frustrating sometimes, it also kept things interesting.

After all, if he believed in rationality, then he wouldn't have Kau and Kau was the one who was always there to calm him down.

The more he pressed his lips to whatever bit of Kau's he could touch, the more he wished to feel them pressed fully against his own. Growling lightly, he hastily worked at the buckle at the back of his head that held the gag on. As soon as the clasps came free, Kau was pressing his lips back against his with great enthusiasm.

He bit at his pet's bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth, sucking lightly until he could hear Kau's breaths turn into throaty moans, now uninhibited without anything to keep him quiet. Arbitro's fingers then found the fastenings that held his arms firmly to his back and tugged at the ends until they slid out of their loops and through the buckle.

Unbinding Kau was literally like releasing a dog from its chain. Although his arms must have felt extremely numb, he wasted no time in wrapping them around Arbitro's shoulders so that he could properly pull himself up into his lap to straddle him in his chair. He showered his master's face in quick little kisses and licks and eventually paused, perhaps exhausted, to nuzzle his head against his chest.

"Good boy," he praised, stroking his hands up and down the smooth exposed skin of his back. "Good boy."

No doubt, he had created for himself the perfect companion; all the affection of a loyal pet in the body of the most beautiful creature in Toshima. If it weren't his form that made him exquisite, then it was his unwaveringly warm disposition.

As he stroked his back, he felt his own tension dissipating and leaving him, ebbing away until any trace of it was just a speck at the corner of his mind. The repetitive, nonsense patterns he worked into his skin, combined with the dim light of his room slowly eased him into a safer place. His fingers kneaded firm, soothing circles into the center of Kau's back, working up slowly to the spot between his shoulder blades where he knew he must feel the most tense after having his arms bound for hours. Even if he never complained or showed any sign of real discomfort while bound, Arbitro still took great pleasure in soothing out the aches that he knew must remain because of it.

"You're so distracting," he said quietly, nipping at his ear. Kau moved to nip him back, but missed and ended up getting a bite of his mask instead. The embarrassed pink on his cheeks made Arbitro laugh. "And so, so cute."

Kau wiggled his hips over his crotch, as if to remind him that he still wanted his attention in other places as well, but all he received in return was a slap on his ass.

"Perhaps in a minute if I feel like it. You do well to satisfy me just like this sometimes too, you know."

Kau stopped to blush hotly and nodded. Now that Kau had accomplished what pleased him the most, there hardly seemed to be any point in seeking further pleasure for himself. That would just be gratuitous and Arbitro wouldn't allow it anyway.

Knowing that his master was pleased was happiness for Kau.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around his master's neck, still aroused, but pleased beyond what any further pleasure could provide him. He rested his head on his shoulder and let his breathing even out until their chests rose and fell together. When his breaths settled to such a degree, Arbitro finally put his arms around his limp form and hoisted him up into his arms to carry him to the bedroom.

The trip there was short and it seemed that Kau barely noticed they'd even moved. The hands brushing through his hair and petting his cheek may as well have been a dream for as vaguely aware as he looked. Arbitro layed him down lightly and joined him on the other side of the bed. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kau sleepily gravitated toward his master and put his head on his chest, finally succumbing completely to the pull of sleep.

Though time was a concept lost on him, Kau awoke alone a few hours later and smiled when he rolled over into the warm spot left beside him.


End file.
